helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:PEACEFUL
PEACEFUL was a Japanese pop idol group from Hokkaido, The group formed in 2011 through the Hokkaido Idol Project audition, and disbanded on July 31, 2012. They were signed to Wess Records under Runtime Music Entertainment. Former Members *KAEDE (Leader) *MARIN *MANAKA (Sub-leader; 副リーダー?) *SAYO *SARI *KANON *SHION *RIKA Profiles KAEDE *'Real name:' Habadare Kaede (幅寺楓) *'Nickname:' Kaepyon (かえぴょん) *'Birthdate: '''June 19, 1997 *'Birthplace:' Ebetsu, Japan *'Official Color :' Red *'Favorite foods:' Edameme, fruits *'Hobbies: Making bead-accessories, reading *'''Special Skills: Memorization, Mischief MARIN *'Real name: '''Suga Marin (菅真鈴) *'Birthdate: November 21, 1997 *'''Favorite food: Curry rice *'Official Color :' Orange *'Hobbies:' Sleeping, writing lyrics *'Special Skill:' playing the piano MANAKA *'Real name:' Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) *'Nickname: '''Ma~nyan (ま～にゃん) *'Birthdate:' December 27, 1997 *'Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *'Bloodtype: '''B *'Official Color: Yellow (KAKAMASASHI color: Black) *'Hobbies:' music appreciation, reading, painting/drawing, having wild ideas *'Special Skills:' dance, making people laugh, English level 5. *'Favorite Food:' Fruits *'Additional Information:' Trained at EXPG school in Sapporo, back-danced for EXILE, joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. SAYO *'Real name:' Nodake Sayo (野獄沙世) *'Nickname:' Sayo-chin (さよちん) *'Birthdate:' December 26, 1997 *'Official Color :' Purple *'Hobbies:' Reading, watching movies *'Special Skill:' Baseball *'Favorite word:' Enjoy *'Additional information:' Trained at EXPG school in Sapporo, has two older brothers, tallest PEACEFUL member at 161cm SARI *'Real name: '''Nishi Sari' (西尾咲璃) *'''Nickname: Saripon (さりポン) *'Birthdate: '''July 18, 1998 *'Birthplace: Chitose, Japan *'Bloodtype: '''A *'Official Color : Pink *'Favorite food:' Kimchi *'Favorite artist:' Nishino Kana *'Hobbies:' Taking photos *'Special skill:' Laughing *'Websites: 'Ameblo blog KANON *'Real name:' Nakamura Kanon (中村夏音) *'Nickname:' Kaniyon (かにょん) *'Birthdate: '''June 26, 1998 *'Official Color :' Blue *'Favorite word:' Smile *'Special skill: Sleeping anywhere, anytime. SHION *'''Real name: Hori Shion (堀詩音) *'Nickname:' Shionne (しおねぇ) *'Birthdate:' May 29, 1996 *'Favorite word:' Thank you *'Official Color :' Green *'Hobby:' Shopping *'Additional information:' Oldest member of PEACEFUL RIKA *'Real name: '''Nakagawa Rika (中川梨花) *'Nickname:' Rika-rin (りかりん) *'Birthdate:' April 21, 1998 *'Bloodtype:' A *'Hobbies:' Dancing, karaoke, piano, games *'Additional Information:' Currently with Sun Music Group. Discography Singles *2011.06.08 START!! Compilation Albums *2011.08.10 ZONE Tribute ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ ''(#10 GOOD DAYS) Videos File:北海道アイドルプロジェクト01|Hokkaido Idol Project audition File:北海道アイドルプロジェクト02|Hokkaido Idol Project lesson/performance File:PEACEFUL Inaba Manaka audition|Manaka's audition (2010/2011) File:PEACEFUL confidentially|Confidentially File:PEACEFUL - ロンド life is game? (2011.7.26)|Life is game? (2011) File:HD ロンド by 北海道アイドルグループ PEACEFUL|Rondo (2011) File:PEACEFUL - GOOD DAYS (2011.7.26)|Good Days (2011) File:PEACEFUL - START!! (2011.7.26)|START!! (2011) File:PEACEFUL ロンド＆life is game? ワインカーニバルinおたる|Rondo / Life is game (2011) File:PEACEFUL - START!!|START!! (2011) File:PEACEFUL - Good Days ( さっぽろ雪まつり2012 )|Good Days (2012) File:PEACEFUL『Life is game?』(2012.02.11雪まつり大通西8丁目)|Life is game? (2012) File:PEACEFUL『START!!』(2012.02.11雪まつり大通西8丁目)|START!! (2012) File:PEACEFUL『ロンド』(2012.02.11雪まつり大通西8丁目)|Rondo File:PEACEFUL - ミッキーマウスマーチ パラパラ|Mickey Mouse March File:マイビート・コンテスト北海道代表KAKAMASASHI|KAKAMASASHI (2012) Trivia *Inaba Manaka later joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Manaka and Sayo both trained at the EXPG school in Sapporo. *The group was formed through the Hokkaido Idol Project audition. *The members only used their first names, in capital letters. *All members were born in the years 1996, 1997 and 1998. *The first member to graduate was Rika. *Both Manaka and Sayo previously trained at EXPG dance/performing arts school in Sapporo, they were also born exactly one day apart from each other. *Morning Musume member Sato Masaki mentioned that PEACEFUL is her all-time favorite idol group, and that PEACEFUL inspired her to audition for Morning Musume. *They participated in Coca Cola London Challenge as KAKAMASASHI. (Inaba was wearing the black bowtie and black gloves in this event) External Links *Profiles